I Won't Say I'm In Love
by SSidle
Summary: Hermione has trouble saying how she feels. RHr, a hint of HG.


A/N: This is a short little fic based on the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Hercules. This is my first attempt at Harry Potter stuff. Hope you like it!

Hermione's pov 

_If there's a prize for_

_Rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already_

_Won that_

_No man is worth the_

_Aggravation_

_That's ancient history-_

_Been there, done that!_

I haven't had a great experience in the relationship department. Guys have never been all over me. Well, except one, sort of. He's always been there for me, even when we were at each other's throats. He's a really great guy… Not that I have a thing for him or anything! It's just kinda nice to have him around.

Harry's pov 

_Who'd'ya think_

_You're kiddin'_

_He's the earth and heaven_

_To you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right_

_Through you_

_Girl, you can't conceal it_

_We know how you feel and_

Who you're thinking of 

I wish those two would just admit how they feel about each other. We all know how Ron feels about Hermione; he's made it clear over the years. But it's Hermione who needs to admit it. She avoids the subject like the plague. We all know how she feels, except Ron (who seems to be totally blind when it comes to her). She just has to finally admit it.

Hermione's pov No chance, no way 

_I won't say it, no, no_

They all seem to think that I have feelings for Ron. Harry especially. They keep dropping hints, and everything. I don't! I don't know what they're talking about. I can't say that I haven't looked before, I'm only human. It's not like I'm just constantly staring or anything, 'cause I don't!

Harry's pov

_You swoon, you sigh, why_

_Deny it, uh-oh!_

She's always looking at him, all dreamy-eyed. She constantly pretends that she's just staring off into space, but we all know what she's really looking at. We keep trying to get her to just say how she feels, but she simply acts like she doesn't know what we mean. It's sad.

Hermione's pov

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

How lame would it be to fall in love with one of your best friends. It never works out, and then your friendship is ruined. Not to mention the fact that it's usually one sided. Ron just wants to make Lavender jealous. He doesn't really want _me_. Not that I care, of course! I'm just stating the facts.

_I thought my heart had_

_Learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you_

_Start out_

_My head is screaming,_

_Get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry_

_Your heart out_

_Oh_

I mean, the relationships I've had in the past have all ended pretty badly. Most being over the summer breaks. And they obviously they never lasted. And then there was the fling with Victor. My fraternization with the enemy, as Ron put it. That was the last straw with dating in the wizarding world for me, at least I'm not as monitored in the muggle world. But he, to put it simply, broke my heart. We had a great time while he was here at Hogwarts, but then he completely ignored me. And when I got upset and wrote a letter confronting him about it, I found out that he showed it to his friends for a joke. He humiliated me and then acted like nothing had ever happened. It was devastating. (A/N: This happened to me, so I'm writing from experience here.) I'm just leery of relationships. But it's not like I want a relationship with Ron!

Harry's pov 

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how_

_You're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw you hit_

_The ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

She really does have it bad. Ron came into the common room and sat beside her and she nearly passed out. They're talking and flirting so blatantly it's amazing. I don't see how they've managed to not be together already. Wait, it's those two, never mind. I don't think I'll ever really understand what goes on in their brains. And by the way they're looking at one another, I don't think I want to. Hermione's gonna have to admit it sometime. Like today. I helped Ron plan a way to get them alone together so they can 'talk'. Right, like that's really all that's going to happen. I just hope he doesn't chicken out. I just wish I could be a fly on the wall when they finally admit how they feel to one another, it should prove to be interesting. But I know Ron'll tell me all about it later. I can't wait.

Hermione's pov

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_Sigh. _It's nice to just sit here and talk. It's fun to flirt. Not that I flirt with Ron, of course! Harry and Ginny are leaving together. I wonder where they're going. Not. Those two can't seem to get enough of one another. I wish I could be with someone who feels that way about me. You know, it's adorable when Ron runs his fingers through his hair. It messes it all up, a very good look for him. Not that I care. Hey, we're all alone. Wouldn't it be great to…Whoa, were did that come from? But it's not like it would be the first time I've thought about…with Ron (A/N: No need to go into graphic detail). Of course that's just hormones at work!

Harry's pov

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Thank you Dad. The invisibility cloak lets me see what's going on. They think I've left. She's ginning like a fool. She'll never cease to amaze me. I just wish they'd get on with it already. It's really not comfortable trying to not make any noise like this.

Hermione's pov

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

This is really romantic sitting close together in front of the fireplace. He looks good enough to eat. Not that I would want to.

Harry's pov

_You're doin' flips, read_

_Our lips:_

_You're in love_

Here he goes. Nice start with the 'I have something to tell you' line. She smiling, a good sign, even if it's nervously. She's totally head-over-heels for him.

Hermione's pov

_You're way off base,_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case, I won't say it_

Oh my! Ron just outright admitted his feelings! What do I do? Do I feel the same? I…I…lo-…

Harry's pov

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's ok you're in love_

Go for it 'Mione! Here's your chance! She need's to admit it to herself as much as to him. Ron's looking scared, just give her a moment.

Hermione's pov

_Oh_

_At least out loud, I won't_

_Say I'm in love_

Oh my god. I _do_ have feelings for him. I can't say it. I don't know how. How do I tell him? I lean in. He looks surprised, confused. I move closer. And kiss him. He kisses me back, understanding that words have failed me. At least we won't have to tell Harry, even though he thinks that I don't know he's over there, underneath the invisibility cloak. I don't care. I'm finally with the perfect guy. This promises to be an interesting adventure. Hopefully it'll help us to stop bickering. Nahhh, that's too much fun.

A/N: I know it's totally predictable, but it doesn't matter with those two. Don't they just totally belong together? Please review, I want to know if I should write any more for this category. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed it!--SSidle


End file.
